narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neikon Taigyou
Neikon Taigyou (たいぎょう) is a Missing-nin and former resident of Sunagakure. After being exiled from the village for attempted murder, he used his skills as an assassin for profit, being paid to take out high value targets for those who paid the right price. Silent and proficient, Neikon can assassinate a target in broad daylight without anyone knowing what happened. He is capable of making deaths look accidental without leaving any evidence that could expose him as the killer. Neikon considers his assassinations an art form, taking great pride in the ways he can stealthily eliminate his targets. He considers himself the Rembrandt of assassination. He is never without his specially crafted katars, each of them sporting large blades with two dagger points on the sides. He coats the dagger points with poison to ensure that his target loses his or her will to fight to go for the finishing kill. He's made the desert his home and has learned how to survive in it, being capable of living in some parts of the desert that would be lethal to an unprepared shinobi. Background Neikon was a resident of Sunagakure until he was charged with attempted murder for the failed assassination of the Kazekage, who exiled him from the village. He would be sentenced to death if he was ever caught within the boundaries of Sunagakure again. Despite this, he continued on his path of being an assassin, having now perfected his craft. He waits for the one person with the stones to put a hit on the Kazekage so he can once again finish the job he failed to do. Appearance Neikon is tall with a somewhat slender frame. His hair is white with wild spikes and his eyes are a pale blue. His outfit is something that would remind someone of a person who has made the desert his home, consisting of a maroon gi-like outfit that lies in tatters near the bottom with matching maroon pants and tattered scarf. His gi is wrapped in thick sashes that link to two, small pauldrons. His arms are adorned with the same sashes. His mouth is concealed by a maroon facemask. On his belt are two katars that he uses for close quarters combat. On the back of his belt are two pouches that he keeps his poisoned kunai and shuriken in. Personality Neikon is very cold to those he does not know, only seeing them either as a target or a payer for his services. He never tries to make friends, as he knows making friends could lead to betrayal in the life he leads. He is calculative, always thinking of the task ahead and never looking back at the past. He walks with a confident stride, never fearing the task at hand. He will work with groups, but only if the job requires such. He doesn't mind splitting the pay as he favors the kill more than the payment. Abilities Being an assassin, Neikon excels at stealth and prefers to take out his enemies without them knowing of his presence. Despite this, if he has to fight them head on, he has the skill to keep his opponents on the ropes while he goes in for the kill. Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu Neikon excels in Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu. Preferring to use his specially crafted katars, he can confuse his opponent with an unpredictable array of attacks, leaving them constantly guessing at his next move. He is also greatly skilled with a sword, capable of delivering quick and precise strikes that constantly keep his opponents moving back while he goes on the aggressive. He has earned a reputation for being one of the deadliest katar users within the Sand region, capable of utilizing them in a way few has managed to do. Ninjutsu Neikon is fairly skilled in Ninjutsu, but prefers to use it only when he's in a confrontation. He can utilize his Earth and Lightning Release elements to deliver a barrage of earth and lightning element attacks to keep his opponent constantly guessing at what his next move is. He possesses two powerful, last resort ninjutsu, both of his creation that rely on the full use of both his Lightning Release and Earth Release. Outside of combat, he's learned how to use his Earth Release to survive the harsh elements of the desert. Creating temporary structures out of sandstone by manipulating the stone below the sand, he can guard himself from the heat. He's managed to find underground springs for water by moving sandstone underground. Intelligence Neikon is very smart, always thinking his plans ahead. While his plans all begin with stealth to finish his opponent before the battle begins, he always has preparations for when he is spotted and has to go head on with his opponent. Stamina Neikon possesses a lot of stamina, which is needed for his fighting style. Because he moves around almost constantly, stamina is a must for him. He uses his stamina to wear his opponents out while he goes in for the finishing blow. Speed Neikon isn't incredibly fast, but he's fast enough to get out of confrontations if things don't go his way. He's quick on his feet and pushes his body's speed to its limits. Tools Neikon's arsenal consists of weaponry that can eliminate his targets as quickly and as quietly as possible. He keeps a wide variety of poisoned shuriken and kunai within separate pouches. His signature tools of the trade are his two katars. The main blades are sharp enough to cut paper in half by merely dropping it on the blade. On the sides are two dagger tips that have incredibly sharpened tips to ensure they can pierce the skin with little to no resistance. When going for a silent kill, he coats the dagger tips with a powerful neurotoxin that shuts down the body's nervous system within seconds. The neurotoxin wears off and fades away after death, making it nearly untraceable.